Good-Bye To You
by buffymorpher2000
Summary: here r some more song fics but remember i don't usually write them some it mite be bad
1. good-bye to you

(A/N: The lyrics Good-Bye To You are from the cd spirit room by Michelle Branch. Its a great song and it inspired me to write this.)  
  
GOOD-BYE TO YOU  
  
Jake knew that saying good-bye wouldn't be the easiest thing but for Cassie's sake this is the way it had to go. She had a new life now.  
  
Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Cassie stood there shocked. She thought he wanted her with them but instead they're leaving and she knew he wasn't coming back.  
  
tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by  
  
As Jake spoke it was like the words where empty and he didn't get to tell her what he wanted to. Tell her he loved her but this is how it had to be.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Cassie knew that she had to stay. She did have a new life but....she still loved him and that made it so much more difficult.  
  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
They both say they're final words and Jake walks off leaving Cassie for good. Forever.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
When Jake reaches Marco's house head walks straight inside without a word to anyone. As soon as he gets in the house a picture catches his attention. A picture of the old group a picture of him with Cassie.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
  
At the same moment at Cassie's house she finds that picture. Finds that place in her heart where love was so simple.  
  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
Both people put down the picture knowing that it's to late.  
  
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Well Jake is in space he think of there moments. The good times the bad the love the pain. He knows it was worth it that it was true. Well on Earth Cassie remembers all those feelings to well she remains loyal and silent to the others by not answering the government.  
  
Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Jake orders ram the blade ship and Cassie stares out to the stars.  
  
When the stars fall I will  
lie awake  
Your my shooting star  
  
  
THE END 


	2. fool again

NOTE: I decide to continue with some song fics when I heard this song and instantly thought about what Ronnie would feel after Cassie and Jakes' talk. The song is by westlife and if I owned animorphs the books would keep coming and Tobias would have the same amount as the others.  
  
  
FOOL AGAIN  
  
Ronnie walks into the living room of Cassie place to find her sitting at the window staring out at the stars  
  
Baby  
I know the story,  
I've seen the picture  
It's written all over your face  
  
She turns her head towards him but her attention is lost to the stars again  
  
Tell me  
What's the secret  
That you've been hiding  
And who's gonna take my place  
  
This feeling of distance has been going on since he left her to speak with Jake and now he feels he lost her  
  
I should have seen it coming  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway...  
I guess it's over  
  
As painful as it is he leaves a letter on her table and walks out of her door knowing what dreams they had were just dreams, a story tale without a happy ending.  
  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end   
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again   
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me.  
  
Looking back to what he's walking away from he remembers the days he would ask what was wrong and she'd reply you wouldn't understand  
  
Baby  
You should have called me  
When you were lonely  
When you needed me to be there  
  
Then there were the nights of nightmares and tears but she never reach for him just pushed away and sat by the window  
  
Sadly  
You never gave me  
Too many chances  
To show you how much I care  
  
He thought she felt it thought she cared  
  
I should have seen it coming  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway...  
I guess it's over  
  
But she didn't.......  
  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end   
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again   
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me  
  
He could have helped her been there for her maybe learned to understand it all understand her more  
  
About the pain and the tears,  
oh oh oh,  
If I could I would,  
Turn back the time  
  
But thats over...........Good-bye  
  
Ooh yeah  
I should've seen it coming  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway...  
I guess it's over  
  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end   
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again   
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me.  
  
  
Well I think I mite have found song for the others for different books but it all depends on if you want more. 


End file.
